A Link To The Past
by VanillaPiggyPrincess
Summary: Tony DiNozzo never had a case change his life as much as the one he is working now.


This is my first NCIS fanfiction and my first published story on . If you review please be kind.

Disclaimer: I do not own NCIS. I only own Brylie, Micah, Samuel, Jorden, and any characters you do not recognize from NCIS.

Ding! The elevator door opened and Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo trudged out of the lift and into the office of cubicles. He worked his way to the bullpen where his desk was located and glanced towards each of his co-workers desks to see who was here. Ziva seemed to be typing up an email, McGee looked to be staring at his computer screen, and Gibbs was on his phone and, Tony was a bit surprised to see, looked a little worried as he listened the person on the other line.

Tony had already decided this morning that today was going to be an interesting day for him, he wasn't sure why, but he had this feeling that just wouldn't go away. He reached his desk and pressed the button to start up his computer for the day, when Gibbs hung up the phone and opened a drawer pulled out his gun and badge and said, "Gear up! We got a dead Marine and a Nurse at Bathesda."

McGee, who had apparently never known a nurse to get killed, said looking a bit unsettled, "Someone murdered a nurse?"

"Yeah," Gibbs said, heading towards the elevator, tossing the keys to Ziva added, "You're driving."

Ziva snatched the keys out of the air and smirked at Tony who was following their boss to the elevator.

"Are you sure Boss?" Tony said looking a bit frightened at the thought of Ziva driving.

"Yea DiNozzo, I'm sure," Gibbs said as they all piled into the elevator.

"You know Tony, Ziva's driving has gotten a lot better lately," Tim said as the elevator doors shut.

"Thank you McGee, " Ziva said appreciatively, looking over at him.

"DiNozzo, you want to do something?" Gibbs said looking at Tony. "Call Ducky, tell him to meet us at the hospital."

"Sure Boss," Tony said. "On it Boss." He pulled his cell phone from his pocket and dialed Ducky's number.

Sometime later Ziva pulled into the Bathesda parking lot and they spotted Ducky and Palmer waiting for them at the entrance to the hospital. Ziva pulled into a parking space, stopped the engine, and the team piled out of the car, only Tony looking like he had faced his biggest fear.

As they neared the entrance of the hospital, they heard Ducky saying to his assistant," Two body bags and both gurneys please Jimmy."

"Yes Doctor," Jimmy Palmer answered as he did what he was asked.

"Ducky, how did you get here before us?" Tim said as he helped Tony and Ziva tote the equipment into the hospital towards the crime scene.

"I've stayed in touch with Dr. Pitt since Anthony was a patient here and he called me, he said a security guard was calling NCIS, so Mr. Palmer and I got a heads up."

Tony looked miffed at Ducky's answer. "But I called you when we got to the parking garage to get the van. You said you were on your way."

Ducky chuckled, "I never said that I was at Headquarters Anthony."

Anthony let out an annoyed huff and stalked into the hospital to meet Gibbs and the others.

Inside Tony noticed four nurses sitting in the waiting room while Gibbs was talking to the security officer, Ziva was snapping pictures, and McGee was using the portable fingerprint scanner.

When McGee stood up and prepared to speak it was clear he had the information he was waiting for. " Our victim is Cecelia Jiles, she's a nurse here at Bathesda, was married in 1991 to Daryn Jiles, a marine who died in 1999. Has a twenty-one year old daughter, Brylie DiNozzo…" Tony looked up at McGee in surprise.

"DiNozzo? Is she married?"

McGee glanced at the information again. "Nope, Daryn Jiles was her step-father. He was killed in Israel when he went to visit his mother…" Ziva looked in his direction with a look of surprise.

"Israel? Jiles is not an Israeli name."

"Says here that his mother, Sarah Ammar, married Theodore Jiles, an United States Marine, in 1963, after meeting in Israel when Jiles Senior was stationed there the year before." McGee stopped. "We've got to find this girl soon, she's lost a lot of her family, and whoever killed her mother may possibly go after her too."

Ziva gracefully got to her feet as Gibbs walked into the room and said, "DiNozzo, David, here is Mrs. Jiles home address, go get her daughter and take her to NCIS, don't tell her about her mother, and make sure she's comfortable. One of the nurses informed me that she has a bit of a back problem."

"At twenty-one, Jethro?" Ducky said as Tony and Ziva left the room.

"Yeah, car crash when she was fifteen, I was told."Gibbs said.

"How bad was the crash?" McGee wondered out loud.

"No idea, but the nurse said she almost died." Gibbs looked towards Ducky. "TOD?"

"Roughly fifty-three minutes ago."

Tony and Ziva knocked on the door of the Jiles residence. A few moments later a young brunette woman answered the door.

"Can I help you?" she asked.

"We are Special Agents David and DiNozzo, we are from NCIS. May we come in?" Ziva answered, showing her badge.

"Yes, of course," Brylie opened the door wider to let them enter, then shutting it behind her.

Tony and Ziva entered the living room to find a little boy laying on his stomach playing with his cars making a _vroom_ sound. Tony turned to Brylie and asked, "Is this your little brother?"

Brylie's face contorted to pain stricken, then annoyed, as she answered, "No, he's my son. His name is Micah."

"Oh," Tony looked a bit startled.

Micah looked at the two agents with his startling green eyes and then turned to his mother. "Who they Mommy?"

Brylie glanced in the direction of the two agents before picking Micah up off of the floor. "Well, you know those shows we watch on TV with Grandma and Uncle Sammy, where the police catch the bad guys?"

Micah thought for a second then said, "So they the police?"

It sounded to Tony like the kid was in awe. Ziva thought his eyes seemed familiar. Brylie grinned at her smart baby and answered him, "Yeah, they're the police and the need to talk to Mommy, so I'm gonna have Uncle Sammy come and take you upstairs for a little bit, okay?"

"Okay Mommy."

Brylie carried Micah over to the stairs and called up them, "SAMUEL, GET DOWN HERE PLEASE."

Tony and Ziva watched as a preteen stomped to the top of the stairs, "Yeah Bry, watcha need?"

"I need you to occupy Micah for a little bit, can you do that for me please?" Brylie said in a tone that wasn't questioning.

"Sure Sis, who're they?" Samuel said, sweeping his brown hair out of his brown eyes.

Brylie looked at her brother in warning and answered, "They are special agents from NCIS. Take Micah upstairs and play games or watch a movie, ok?"

Samuel grinned as he held his arms out for his nephew, "Come on up little dude, we'll play the Wii, alrighty?"

Micah wriggled out of his mother's arms to the floor and sped up the stairs. Samuel carried him out of sight. Brylie smiled slightly, then turned to Tony and Ziva, "Sorry about that, what brings you two to the Jiles-DiNozzo home?"

Tony's face had a flitting expression of sympathy as he started talking, "We are here about your mother, Cecelia Breann Rowan-Jiles. May we sit down?"

Brylie looked apprehensive at the mention of her mother, but quickly noticed that her guests were still standing, "Of course, have a seat."

Once they were all seated Ziva looked at Brylie with pity on her face. "I'm sorry to have to be the one to tell you this, but your mother was killed this morning."

Brylie suddenly felt her stomach clench in horror, "Are you sure?"

"Yes, we are sorry for your loss." Tony said, looking at the now trembling girl. "Do you have any relative's you can call to stay with you and the boys?"

Brylie had a stream of tears gliding down her face as she said, "Yes, I can call my Aunt Jeanne, Aunt Destinee and Uncle Paisley, Cousin Samira, Grandma Rebecca, and Cousin Rachel."

Ziva felt very sorry for the young woman and offered, "If you can write down their numbers for us, we can call them for you? Only if you want us to, of course."

Brylie looked towards her and said, "Yes, that would be great, thank you." As if in a trance, Brylie got up from her seat and traveled into the kitchen to find the phone book and a pen and paper.

Tony looked anxiously at Ziva. "She mentioned an Aunt Jeanne, do you think that is a coincidence, or could it be Benoit?"

Ziva looked into Tony's eyes and said, "I think it is a coincidence. Don't worry about it."

Brylie came quietly back into the room and handed them a piece of notebook paper with the names and numbers of the people she mentioned. Ziva was in awe that the girl was still standing. Tony however looked at the list and asked, "This first name, Jeanne Benoit, who is she?"

Brylie looked startled for a moment and said, "She's my second godmother, she lives in France with her son Jorden. They will definitely fly in to be with me and the boys."

Tony looked at Ziva and raised an eyebrow. Ziva shrugged her shoulders back, and said, " Alright would you like to go talk to the boys while we make the calls?"

"Yes I suppose so."Brylie started up the stairs and Tony and Ziva looked at one another.

Tony broke the silence, "Should we get started?"

"Yes we should, that poor woman needs support." Ziva said as she reached into her pocket for her cellphone as Tony did the same. They heard a horrified sobbing from upstairs and guessed correctly that Brylie had told her brother what happened.

I appreciate kind reviews, correction is welcome, just do NOT be mean about it. I will try to update as often as I can.

thank you, Kristen


End file.
